Just Another Love Story
by x.silver.green.x
Summary: BlehBleh. Tonksie and Remmie sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! Please, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize as J.K. Rowling's property and/or Warner Bros. Corp., Bloomsbury Editorials, bleh bleh bleh bleh… yes whatever. I'll call my lawyer if you call yours, and mine is scarier!  
**Important:** This work is not up for reproduction without previous authorization… You steal it and I cut your… fingers off.  
**Warning:** Don't really know the rating yet, so beware it might get hot in here. I'll let you know when I've figured it out though…  
**Note:** Thanks to J.K. Rowling for her wonderful magical world, to Bardlover for her wonderful beta skills and to me because I am the prettiest thing in the world! And I make the world a little more wonderful everyday! –cough– Yes, I know… Big fat ego of mine! Oh, and excuse the lame title, I was going through a temporary braindeath.

**Just Another Love Story**

**By: _Julia_**

**Chapter I: Bubblegum, a dangerous creature and my all time favorite cuz.**

_"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my father– " _Mrs Black shrieked from one side of the corridor. Sirius came running from the kitchen and helped Remus shut the curtains closed.

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. Sirius, I swear that thing is cursed, it appears in front of me every time I walk in!" Nymphadora pointed at the troll-leg umbrella stand that now rolled toward the living room. She caught it and put it on its place in a corner. "Why can't we just stuff it somewhere?"

Sirius shrugged as they managed to hush Mrs. Black. "We don't have another umbrella stand. We need an umbrella stand."

"Why don't they stuff you? So you'll stop giving problems with that cursed clumsyness of yours." A cold, low voice came from the kitchen door. All the eyes went to rest on Snape, who was looking at Nymphadora with an evil grin, his arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the threshold.

"Because," began Remus calmly, "she is the only Nymphadora we have, and we need a Nymphadora."

"Please, Remus…" she said in sort of a pleading tone.

"No, no. Let him come into your defense, lady in distress," said Sirius.

"I was going to tell him not to call me Nymphadora." She rolled her eyes. As if she was going to let Snape get his way--over her dead body!

"Never knew that apart from being a potentially dangerous creature, you were also a smart mouth, Lupin," And with this, Snape conjured his traveling cloak and exited number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Let's go have a drink, my treat, Sirius cut off the silence that had fallen upon them and smiled, leading them into the kitchen.

Tonks sat on the far corner of the old wooden table and sighed. At times she also thought that her clumsyness was a curse too. She wished that Snape's words hadn't touched that sensitive nerve, but they had, and she just could not hide it. Her mother used to say that it didn't matter, that someday she would learn ,but at twenty-four years of age it was about time that she learnt, wasn't it?

"Come on Tonksie-poo, my all time favorite cuz! You didn't let that greasy git get you?" Sirius placed three empty golden cups on the table and poured some of the content of a firewhiskey bottle inside to each.

"Oh no," replied Nymphadora at once, as her all-time favorite cuz and the potentially dangerous creature sat by either side of her. "It's just that this time I really hit my foot hard with that stand," she lied.

"Don't worry, Nymphadora. Severus was just taking all his pressures on you, it's not like we all think the same way." Remus took a cup and took a sip, not taking his eyes off the bubble-gum pink-haired girl.

"Cheers for that my fair, Moony?" Sirius lifted his cup. As he and the other two brought them to their mouths, Molly rushed in with a dirty towel in one hand and pixies pesticide spray in the other.

"Oh dear." She sighed and stopped in front of them. "Remus, Tonks you two will have to stand guard outside the Ministry tonight."

Nymphadora growled and shook her head in disapproval. "Molly, I can't. I have a report to hand in tomorrow and I-"

"There's no one else to do it ,and it is your responsibility!" The woman replied harshly, as if she was talking to a child that must be taught. "Bill is out of town, Arthur stuckat work, I have to look after the children and with Mundungus on probation? I won't risk it, Tonks. You'll have to do it." With this, Molly went back upstairs and after a little while they heard her hysterical cry asking for Sirius.

"Your home, your cleaning, mate." Remus shrugged as Sirius growled as he went to Molly's aid.

* * *

I intend to leave my chapters short, maybe not as short as this one but still…. That way I can update sooner and they are lighter to read. I might even post two chapters at a time… If you lot get lucky! Don't forget, R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize as J.K. Rowling's property and/or Warner Bros. Corp., Bloomsbury Editorials, bleh bleh bleh bleh… yes whatever. I'll call my lawyer if you call yours, and mine is scarier!  
**Important:** This work is not up for reproduction without previous authorization… You steal it and I cut your… fingers off.  
**Warning:** Don't really know the rating yet, so beware it might get hot in here. I'll let you know when I've figured it out though…  
**Note:** Thanks to J.K. Rowling for her wonderful magical world, -huggles-

**Just Another Love Story**

**By: _Julia_**

**Chapter II: Tell me a secret, Wolfie.**

Later that same night, just as the last rays of sunlight hid behind the horizon, Nymphadora Tonks took her post across the street from the Ministry's visitors' entrance in muggle London. She didn't quite liked it there, the neighborhood gave her a bad impression, but this was her work and she had to get it done.

There were still a few muggles walking up and down the streets, every now and then a car or two would drive along the road. She stood there, leaning against the wall of that old looking Hotel whose entrance was in the street parallel to this one. She was waiting for Remus to appear, so they could properly hide beneath the Invisibility Cloak that Dumbledore had disposed for this task. It was something rather uncomfortable to do, two full grown-ups hidden un one single cloak. But it was all a matter of safety, so they didn't complain.

Her eyes caught the dark silhouette of a man walking towards her; Nymphadora recognized it to be Remus. She smiled and waved for him to notice her, although the bright pink curls that laid heavily over her shoulders made her difficult not to spot. "Wotcher Remus."

"Nymphadora." He greeted politely.

"Well, we still have some time until it is completely dark if you ask me," her baby-blue eyes wondered around. "So I guess that for now we don't have to hide."

Remus nodded, he too looked around trying to figure out if the night was going to offer them any trouble, didn't seem so though. He looked back at her and smiled, he really liked Nymphadora, was one heck of a hyperactive girl. She could make him laugh his buttocks off, but she was also a very clever, very brave woman. Being an female auror was not easy by itself, less was it nice in this times of despair.

She seemed to read him mind, at least partially, that she gifted him the most cheerful smile she could manage and a playful poke of his arm. "Cheer up Wolfie, we have a long night ahead."

Remus laughed a little at this, he liked that she had taken his _condition_ so lightly, always making joked about it and trying to act like it was no big deal. Of course, no one believed it was no big deal but for once he was glad to have someone with whom he could play the normal guy. Remus was so fond of Nymphadora, that at times he completely forgot about his furry little problem, which was certainly something.

"So it seems." He replied. "Anyway, hope it stays calm. I am not feeling up to take any Death Eaters tonight."

"Yeah me neither," she said wrinkling her nose funnily.

"What! Am I becoming senile or was it Nymphadora Tonks turning down a challenge?" He laughed.

Nymphadora laughed as well. "Well, I am always up for a bit of thrill. I'm not fond of monotony, I just feel like having one silent and calm night for a change, you know."

He nodded in agreement and so all natural light disappeared and the street lamps soon turned on. Nymphadora and Remus his underneath the cloak and stood in one far corner, hidden not only underneath the magical fabric but also in between the shadows of a building. For a long time, they stayed silent. It was not until the moon was well upon their heads and the stars twinkling mischievously that Nymphadora broke the silence.

"So…Tell me something about you," she demanded. "I am kind of bored."

"What would you like me to tell you?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Anything," Nymphadora shrugged. "How was it to be a Maraurder? Never bored, uh?"

"Not really, every time James and Sirius got bored they used Severus as punching bag. They had fun, I – in the other hand – hated when they did that."

"How come?"

Remus shrugged. "I felt sorry for him. You see, Sirius was one mean guy when pissed off and well, what to say about James."

"I see," she nodded. "What about your love life? Any fervent teen love?"

Remus was taken aback by this question; he surely didn't expect her to get this personal. Yes, he had had his flings at school but that had been long time ago and didn't feel like discussing it with her. His cheeks stained with a deep shade of crimson. Nymphadora laughed at him, he looked cute with those red tomato-like cheeks. He gifted her a jokingly glare.

"Come on Wolfie, tell Tonksie about your flirts." She tried her dying puppy face but it didn't seem to work with him.

"There's nothing to tell," Remus cut her off.

Nymphadora sighed in disappointment; it seemed that she was not going to get any juicy stories out of him tonight. Sirius made a better job at it, he knew the recipie, a couple of fire whiskeys down his throat and they had him. However, they were not allowed to drink while on duty.

"What about you?" Finally asked Remus and Nymphadora grinned evilly.

"Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine. That's the deal." She pointed out.

"Women," Remus rolled his eyes but smirked at her. "It is not what you think. It'll disappoint you but anyway… I had this thing for a girl named Alice when we were at school – nothing too serious though, she ended up marrying Frank Longbottom."

"Go on," she urged him. "Did you two have any dirty encounters?"

"You should know me better than that," Remus replied indignantly, but his soon erased that expression off his face. "Yeah well, a few visits to the broom shed. As I said, nothing too serious."

"Naughty little Wolfie," Nymphadora joked.

Since she seemed pleased whit his story, he continued to interrogate her. He felt like a teenager again; that seemed a little bit stupid since he was closer to falling senile than anything else, but it was a great feeling, just like the old times.

"What about you?" now he urged her.

"Well, I had a thing with a few guys." She shrugged. "Nothing too serious either."

"Any visits to the broom shed?" he asked naughtily.

"No, the broom shed no. I was from another category; liked it behind of the tapestries best." She just shrugged.

"Oh, now. Really?" He laughed and shook his head. Yeah, James had been the tapestry one, Sirius in the other hand, hadn't cared a bit of where it was as long as it was.

"Yes, really." She whispered and a wide yawn escaped her mouth.

"Why don't get some sleep? I'll wake you up if anything's up." He said politely.

Nymphadora looked at him straight into those gray-color eyes of him and nodded. And after muttering a very low 'thanks', she laid her head on his shoulder. His arm suited her head perfectly, a match made in heaven. She soon drifted into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Lots of thanks to my reviewers! Keep on reviewing please! Sorry if this had any mistakes, I am still through my rebel stage and don't feel like send it to beta. 


End file.
